User talk:Bee Waifu
Non Canon Friendly. It's something that violates (not just sits in a grey area of) canon. This site runs on canon, so violating that is violating the rules. --Lither My talk 11:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, off topic, if you want to mark an article as your own, just copy-paste and if you want to mark it as under construction, copy-paste . Please also remember to sign your posts. --Lither My talk 11:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand that you probably feel bad about the R.O.M. and the Searcher. Just don't get discouraged. It is rare for a new User to not have their first articlkes either deleted or extensively remodeled. I have faith that you will come up with something great soon enough. Supahbadmarine 16:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you got steam at all? Its much easier to discuss this on that. Remember to sign off your messages with ~(4 times) so i can get to ur page quicker. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, whats your username. We can discuss it much easier on there. My users kirbycolin1. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 21:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, whats your name so i can add you? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, added accept whenever your online. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, message me whenever your on, im on right now but only for a little bit. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Deceit on Tegotia Can you get on steam soon? I tried to message you but you went offline.No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Australia, im going on holidays for a week in 3 days. Remember to sign your messages. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to make edits to the Rise of the Xith'Kai section of my article whenever. Im gonna start work on my orks tomorrow. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 04:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like some more links with some of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy for the Kol-kotan and the Aurun to be enemies of the Floragans. Jackal Hyena 17:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i just got those Rubric Marines from the Internet = Image Shack / Hadrun's Images Kasrkin Veteran / 16:09 / 11, 23, 2011 You won't be hearing from Viva in a while. He got kicked off by his mom for using naughty pictures in his articles. Supahbadmarine 16:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I love the story. It gives both Hordac and the Xai'athi the respect they deserve. Nice job! Vivaporius 17:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blade. I was wondering, it seems like all of your evil races, The Xith'kai, Banned Milice and the Silver Army all seem to revolve around the undead. Why is that? Supahbadmarine 20:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but as far as the Silver Army goes, I lump thme in because a lot of the images you use for them hints at the undead. Supahbadmarine 21:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It won't work. I've already tried talking to Eildon twice, but he ignored me, and reuploaded the pictures under new names. I've left a message on Total's talk page, and hopefully he'll be able to handle the issue. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bladium, could I arrange your Senimar page to make it more presentable? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) DIdn't change more than what was nessecary. Check it out. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Be nice to have more allies. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That would be the most probable case. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Just added the part of the Senimar-Xai'athi alliance in the Solaris article. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'll check out the work. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blade. Hey I have noticed that alot of your article names have a problem with capitalization. For an example, the Tyranid hunters should be the Tyranid ''Hunters. Just letting you know. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, sir. Would you happen to have an EnM faction? Your servant, Gobba42 16:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The Empire of Many. My faction is the Free Gretchin Republik. Do you have one? Your servant, Gobba42 16:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. Do you have any suggestions for it? And would you mind looking at my non-AT material? Your servant, Gobba42 17:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Totalimmortal 19:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It just struck me that you have your own Chaos God, Mumbass. This means that you can have a Vralgazi Clan that follows him, and is shaped by his whims. Please contact me if you are interested. Supahbadmarine 16:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade. Sorry it has taken me so long to respond to your last message. I ended up being busy yesterday, and I am likely to be fairly preoccupied today as well. I am sorry if you felt that I was was forcing you to write about Mumbass' Clan. Technically you didn't have to right it, and I would have been glad to write about if you didn't want to, but I like giving the creator of the God in question to have the chance to write it themselves. After all a vralgazi Clan devoted to a god reflects that God's nature perfectly since the Chaos God in question owns the enitrety of their being from birth, and as such gets to mold the Clan into his ideal species. On another note I was wondering if I can make some changes. The I at the end of the Clan name means "the People". So instead of the Greedy Souls, what if their name meant "the Covetous People". Just something to think about. Also I will have to change the part about other Vralgazi joining the Clan. You see Vralgazi can't choose their Clan, but rather they are born into it. Supahbadmarine 19:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I was wondering what the Goonehami look like. Do you have an image in mind that I could write down in their description, or would you like to leave that to me? Supahbadmarine 19:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey may I please use Zenith "Night Spirit" Canka for my article: The Hellsing Regiment? 00:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) The guy who just recently messaged you isIvanjoe123 00:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) sweeet :DIvanjoe123 08:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) So Inquistor Zenith is part of an alternate reality?! Dammit man and I'm supposed to link it to your articles... lol how do I do that, because I am still kind of new. Ivanjoe123 18:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Bladium, your alive?! I thought you disappeared! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Likewise. I've been working on another wiki for the last month now. --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 21:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I would go with 100 million personally, though that is still an aweful big force to be under the command of a Minor God. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Bladium. Long time no see. We need to talk about Crazy Nenon. His aspect would make him the god of all Chaos. In other words he as a Chaos God fundamentally changes the setting. After all Chaos in general stems from the dark, irrational insanity that lies deep within mortal creatures. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 20:06, March 3, 2013(UTC) Facepalm* HE'S NOT A CHAOS GOD ANYMORE! He's a false god using chaos magics to make himself look like an entity of chaos itself. I even put that in the article.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, i didn't even know that you had used that for one of your article's. I just typed up 'shadow warrior' in google images and that came up. But yes, I do like the pic and i have had it for quiet some time now. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 20:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi hoped you haven't forgotten about our idea that Hordac and Setsu meeting? i read the former's page and was thinking that maybe one of Setsu's Shadow Warriors was captured by Hordac, prompting Setsu to go and retrieve it. at first the two were foes with one another but their fight attracted a Chaos warband, making the two beings work together. in the end the two formed an alliance; Hordac would supply Setsu with materials to upgrade his agents while Setsu would supply Hordac with technology of Hordac's race or allow him access to some of the Traveler's blueprints. reply Primarch11 04:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ok so i will put down about them being allies on Setsu's page while you do the same on Hordac's page. Primarch11 10:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) works for me, ill let you know when its up. i just need a short summary of Hordoc's personality so i can write it accordingly. Primarch11 12:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) okay i updated Setsu page, take a look. Primarch11 12:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ok, anyway i posted on Setsu about his alliance with Hordac. Primarch11 18:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ok i assume you got it fixed? Primarch11 23:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) thank you. Heya, thanks for the revision of my Praetorians of Ultramar page, the pic on the info box (or previously lack of) had been bugging me for a while, and on the subject, any Critique you can find? I'm open to either criticism or explaining if need be. Again, thanks for the help. Well, for the pic, you already understood that you need to upload it first to this wiki, and then write the name in the box, but for it to appear, you need to write " file:' followed by the name of your pic. A space between the colon and the following words is necessary. It's also a rule on this site that you place your signature after every post so we know who it is. You do that simply by clicking "signature" up top when you edit a page to post a comment. Only do that for comments. I also haven't read your article yet as I'm in a bit of extreme rage right now.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Um, I'm not Tradir. Also Plague is a community member. Clearly he thinks that the Cy are in need of some improvement. I am your master ([[User talk:Bladiumdragon|talk) 19:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC)! At your service.]] (talk) 18:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I thought I wrote "Supah". My bad, and I really don't see where. He just writes "an affront to science in general". Could you look over to see whatever he means.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) No prob. Happy to be of assistance. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't seen you active in ages and there have been new standards of quality control. Having not seen you in god knows-how-long I thought you were inactive. If I had known you were active I would have messaged you and informed you of everything. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) BTW your page is back up. Sorry, didn't know you were still around. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:24, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I was never gone. '''Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 21:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) YOU DIDN'T GET THE REFERENCE! imghttp://gifwall.net/gif/gw-throwing-tv-out-window.gif[/img][[User:Bladiumdragon|Bladiumdragon]] (talk) 21:16, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No no, I got the reference. You were referring to the fact that my profile picture was a Geass Canceller, which is used by Orange in the anime Code Geass. :P Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 21:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) It's actually the only anime I've seen with a much deeper plot than it seems. Heck, the ending of it surprised me the first time I saw it. The writer put alot of thought into it. Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) While it wasn't the first anime I've seen, it was the anime that got me back into watching it. I really liked Code Geass the first time I saw it, I just find it unfortunate how it relies so heavily on fan service. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 21:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you think THAT'S bad? That's just the tutorial level. That's the next level over there! *points at Infinite Stratos*Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:29, December 3, 2013 (UTC) That or you could retcon them. always an option. Also don't talk like you are the only one whose articles are under threat. A few of my own articles are going to have to be rewritten, and Viva has almost his entire Xai'athi project ion the NCF category right now. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Viva doesn't come here anymore, as far as I know. The only way for me to save them is if I create an alternate reality the englobes the whole of my articles, but even that won't be accepted as that protective bubble would just be popped.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Or you could work with people who are willing to help and try to provide a solution to things? If a community has standards, adhering to them is part of being a member of said community. Kinda like how you don't walk through some parts of East London wearing nothing but a live badger. That's just not what you do in that (or any) part of the world. I'd like to see your articles stay. Worst case scenario is that there's some tweaking needed to bring them in line with how this place works. If that can't be done, I'll do my level best to make sure you're given time to make copies for yourself. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not changing them. They were supposed to be as they were made. They were made tobe unique but acceptable, and now I have to turn them into grey cow pastures? No. I'm currently making copies. I'll tell you when I'm done and what pages are NCF.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :So... your way or "grey cow pastures"... there's really no way you can rework something to be interesting and work? I mean, I can completely understand having a strong attachment to it as is and taking a copy but the unwillingness to reach an agreement (I'd say compromise but I'm not sure the outcome could be considered as such) is a little disappointing. You had some interesting ideas in there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : It's a metaphor that means "boring, just sitting there, and seen in large quantities". Basically, the new rules are asking me to make clones of the already existing races. Screw that. I prefer being unique and having ORIGINAL ideas, even if it's in something that already exists. I'm at 194 pages currently. Still copying.Bladiumdragon (talk) 22:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm aware that it's a metaphor, and what it's for. I was criticising the fact that you seem to think that the machine can only exist as is or not at all. And no, the rules are not saying that at all. You are because you don't want to change what, admittedly, is quite a lot of work. I know effort is hard but it's usually worth it. If, on the other hand, you can't come up with something original within a system's limits, that's your problem. That's you assigning intent that really isn't there because it's easier than addressing how your work no longer fits into the mould. Most people are capable of developing interesting, original ideas within boundaries. Again, I'm fully willing to help you achieve something unique and that'll stop people firebombing your talk pages, and you seem intelligent enough to be capable of that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC)